Miss Calzoncitos
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific corto, divertido y deseando sea de su agrado. Candy y sus personajes son de sus respectivas autoras, esto es sin lucro y solo con la finalidad de entretenernos. Si ella es una chiquilla encantadora, pero cada vez viajaba más lejos y le daba mortificación que algo malo le sucediera, ahora que regresa se da cuenta que Elroy no es la única a la que le sucede esto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Miss Calzoncitos**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

**Dedicada a Tuty Pineapple**

No podían dejar de reír, la señora les contaba detalles de su infancia, su tía aun tenía ese toque, pues su rostro reacio y estricto, no era común ver en ella una sonrisa, mucho menos conversando con bromas, pero ahí estaban los tres jóvenes ya mayores de edad. Y el Tío aun mas avergonzado escuchando la historia que contaba, donde el era el protagonista principal.

\- ¡Jamás podría olvidarlo! Ese día vinieron a pasar sus vacaciones de veranos los Mackenzie, y ella era tan pequeña, tenía casi la edad de ustedes, pero por más que su madre deseara que fuera alta como mi Rosemary. Esa niña era una enana. Tenía pecas por todo su rostro, sus cabellos no podían enredarse mas y en eso mi querido William llega y ¡oh Sorpresa! La niña estaba trepada en un árbol, mostrando los encajes de sus calzoncitos y al dejarse caer y columpiarse tomada solo con sus piernas en uno de los brazos de aquel árbol, quedan frente a frente los rostros de William y Miss calzoncitos Mackenzie.

El nombre los hacía reír, soltaban las carcajadas los tres jóvenes apuestos y William se ruborizaba de recordar la escena que contaba su Tía Elroy.

Anthony, preguntaba si los encajes se le habían quedado a la altura de su rostro, mientras que Alistar preguntaba por el cabello enredado y Archie sin decir más agregaba si se había asustado con las pecas o si era una exageración de su Tía.

William negaba apenado sin responder, cerraba los ojos y volvía a recordar hacía ya mas de diez años que la niña de los Mackenzie, había quedado huérfana, su Tía Elroy al ser en ese momento su tutora, la había enviado a un instituto para señoritas y desde entonces que no sabía nada de Miss Calzoncitos. Como la había apodado cariñosamente su Tía Elroy. Era tan linda, divertida y sonriente, no había nada que no pudiera hacer, brincaba de rama en rama, cada animalito del bosque frente a la mansión era un regalo para ella, cuando la vio llorar por la partida de ambos padres, ser ella la única sobreviviente, le hizo recordar que se sentía no tener a sus padres, la subió en sus brazos aun siendo mayor de diez años, parecía menor por ser tan menuda, la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba palabras de aliento en su oído, para que dejara de llorar. Esa escena que contaba su tía era la más divertida donde recordaba las risas de sus padres y su Tía Elroy. En aquellos años los chicos estaban en sus colegios y ella había llegado antes de tiempo y partido también antes de la llegada de los muchachos, así que no habían tenido el honor de encontrarse con ella, Candy.

\- Vamos Tío, te has quedado sin palabras, no me digas que aun recuerdas los encajes de esa niña. William era mayor que ellos por varios años, ahora con el crecimiento de los jóvenes podían alcanzar su altura en cualquier momento, pero la madurez que tuvo que tener al tomar la administración al terminar sus estudios, fue suficiente para representar su seriedad y responsabilidad en los negocios familiares. Su Tía al ver que no comentaba nada agregaba,

\- Mi niña llegara en cualquier momento, por fin conocerá a su nueva familia, todos estos años no se han encontrado en sus vacaciones y es justo que sepan que ella es parte de los Andrew. Al final no solo fui tutora de William sino también de ella y eso me da un placer enorme. Ha venido en distintas ocasiones, siempre muy agradecida al venir a visitarme, le gusta mucho estar aquí, espero que ahora que la conozcan la hagan sentir bien y… nada de comentar sobre el apodo que le dimos cuando niña, ahora ya es una mujer y estoy segura de que solo William recuerda exactamente como es ella, al final es mayor que ustedes y le toco estar con ella en varias ocasiones cuando llego a esta casa. Archie que sostenía una pieza de porcelana preguntaba

\- ¿Todavía tiene muchas pecas, Albert?

Elroy al ver que le llamaban por su segundo nombre negaba que le llamaran así, sin embargo, el respondía,

\- Si, la ultima vez que la vi, continuaba con pecas en su rostro. Stear aprovechaba y levantaba la mirada tras sus lentes del libro que tenía abierto en su mano.

\- ¿Y sigue siendo enana? Como dice mi Tía.

\- Es pequeña, pero también tengo varios años de no verla. He estado de viaje al igual que ustedes, si acaso nos llamábamos en alguna que otra ocasión. Elroy giraba bruscamente a ver el rostro y William al notarlo, se giraba para no verla, no deseaba delatarse, su tía sería capaz de casarlo con la primera mujer que pudiera y si se daba cuenta que Candy y él se llamaban eventualmente, podría inventarles un romance y definitivamente Candy tenía novio allá cerca del instituto de señoritas donde salían eventualmente a pasear. Anthony que sostenía una rosa de forma muy romántica preguntaba,

\- ¿Debe tener más de veinte años? Elroy son media sonrisa agregaba

\- Veintitrés. Ya esta en edad de merecer. Stear y Archie se giraban a verse y preguntaban al unísono

\- ¿Merecer qué? ¿Merecer qué?

\- Pues… si ella es mi ahijada, quiero que los conozca a ustedes primero, ella se graduó de enfermería, realizo sus practicas en África y ahora que la he hecho venir, es con el fin de que uno de ustedes no me la deje irse de nuevo. Me angustia la idea del peligro que es que una mujercita este tan lejos de casa. Anthony asustado se ponía de pie y elevaba el tono de voz

\- ¿Quieres que se case, con alguno de nosotros?

\- Por supuesto. No voy a permitir que un don nadie se quede con mi ahijada. Quiero que ella tenga su futuro asegurado y aunque tuve que mentirle para que volviera lo antes posible, ya he preparado todo para que no pueda irse en un periodo corto, así ustedes me dirán si les interesa mi niña, o si tengo que presentarle a algún prospecto importante que la corteje y logre que se quede en el país y no corriendo riesgos en Tombuctú. William que parecía no poner atención al girarse a ver los ventanales respondía,

\- Hace tiempo que dejo Durban, sé que ya no esta ejerciendo en esos lugares, ella es feliz ayudando a los niños desvalidos, además Tía, creo que te estas adelantando, ella puede que ya tenga novio y no desee conocer a nadie más.

\- Tuvo un pretendiente en el instituto, pero fue hace años. Nada importante, la ultima vez que vino me dijo que habían roto con esa relación, ese muchacho solo me la hizo sufrir mucho. Los cuatro hombres mostraros con dignidad su molestia al saber que alguien había molestado a Miss Calzoncitos, no era que, por ser pequeña, pecosa y huérfana, pudieran aprovecharse de ella, mucho menos siendo parte de la familia Andrew. El primero que hablo fue William quien ignoraba ese detalle, quizás por eso se había ido a África y no a los lugares que había comentado para ayudar en la ciudad.

\- Ella no me dijo nada.

La Tía hizo una sonrisa discreta, acababa de confirmar que William tenía contacto con Candy, ambo lo negaron siempre, pero esa respuesta lo decía todo, era cierto que había aceptado tener un amigo, pero no llego a darse la relación porque el joven se había ido a su país y Candy no deseaba dejar sus estudios. Pero lanzar anzuelos para pescar, era algo muy propio en una conversación, William hablaba con Candy y siempre lo habían negado ambos. Anthony preguntaba

\- ¿Hablaste con ella? William al sentirse descubierto comentaba,

\- Me… envía… mensajes en… algunas ocasiones. La realidad es que… es con Johnson con quien realmente se comunica para recibir sus ingresos mensuales y los pagos, así es como… me entero de algo y… no creo que George hubiera olvidado comentar si… la hubiera visto triste… yo… no se mucho de ella… no hablamos… es solo… que me entero por… él.

Los tres jóvenes lo miraban extraño, Albert siempre era muy modulado y metódico al responder, ahora se les hacía extraño oírlo tartamudear y dudar en dar la respuesta. Pero eso no pasaba desapercibido para su Tía, quien para ocultar su sonrisa subía la taza de té, cuando está ya se encontraba vacía, fingiendo beber un poco más.

No muy lejos de ahí, un poco aprensiva y nerviosa viajaba en auto con chófer, Miss Calzoncitos, definitivamente ya no estaba tan bajita, no era una mujer que rompiera corazones, sin embargo esa belleza de su mirada, su nariz respingada, el cuerpo femenino bastante bien distribuido y esa independencia que ahora mostraba, no le quitaba estar nerviosa al pensar que su Tía Elroy la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo a parte de Albert, estuviera gravemente enferma, eso la hizo tomar el primer vuelo que consiguió y recoger sus pertenencias de manera definitiva, por si tuviera que quedarse por un largo tiempo.

Preocupada y ansiosa comentaba con el chófer, - Podría tomar un poco más de velocidad, va usted realmente muy lento, quiero llegar a casa.

\- Por supuesto madame.

El chófer de siempre un hombre mayor de cabello blanco no excedía los 60 km por hora y el aeropuerto estaba bastante retirado de la mansión de su Tía, sabía que era un trayecto de mas de una hora, pero a esa velocidad, se llevaría mucho más y eso la molestaba sobre manera, en que pensaba su Tía al mandarle a su chofer y no al de Albert, que manejaba con mayor velocidad.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, di no a la piratería, no fomentemos el uso indebido de historias, **_

_**eso hace que ya no escriban quienes lo hacen gratis y sin lucro. Este es un minific por lo que estará completo pronto**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miss Calzoncitos**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

En la biblioteca, un William alterado, llamaba por enésima vez y por fin le respondía, Johnson.

\- Tu lo sabias, que ese bueno para nada la hizo sufrir.

\- Señor, cálmese. Su tía lo va a escuchar, ella hace mucho que me pidió que no ventilara su vida privada, y sobre todo que no le contara a usted todo lo que le sucedía, que si lo hacía usted sería capaz de ir tras ella y dejaría los negocios de la familia y todos saldríamos perdiendo.

\- Eres un idiota, como fue que le hiciste caso, dime la verdad, que hizo ese bastardo.

\- Nada, ella no quiso contarme mucho, solo que lo vi con otra mujer y que se iba a marchar a Europa, al parecer, ella nunca le dijo que tenía dinero y apellido importante, se hizo pasar por pobre y el susodicho simplemente fue obligado a volver con su familia, al parecer tiene título nobiliario y usted conoce como piensa la señorita, a ella quieren que la acepten por ella misma no por la fortuna que le dejaron sus padres.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! Entonces, e l no se fue con ella a África, ni a esos lugares donde ella viajaba y vi en los boletos.

\- No señor, ella viajo sola. He hecho todo por seguirle el paso, en Durban casi pierde la vida uno de los guardias. Cuando por fin se quedó con esa gente de protección animal, fue que estuvo más vigilada. Aun así, me alegro el plan de su tía de que no se vuelva a ir.

\- ¿estas de acuerdo con ella?

\- Señor, ella se hará la enferma, contrato a un actor para hacerse pasar por doctor y ambos se pondrán de acuerdo para que la señorita cuide de su Tía.

\- ¿Ese es su plan? Pero si dijo que quiere casar a Candy con alguno de mis sobrinos.

\- De eso no estaba enterado, solo vi que compraron porta sueros y material médico, todo para que ella pudiera moverse aun con el suero instalado, también vi que su médico agrego que el suero le servirá de hidratación, y que por ahí pudiera tomarse los medicamentos del corazón que toma desde hace meses.

\- ¿Del corazón? ¿Mi tía no está enferma?

\- No lo sé, tal vez es su actuación.

\- Ya lo veo. Investiga a qué horas arribo el avión y porque no ha llegado.

Cortaba la llamada y Elroy recibía una llamada en su habitación, donde el personal acomodaba todo para su estadía y atenciones, entre aparatos y sueros, ella leía un instructivo de una silla de ruedas automática y comentaba con el técnico como moverse. Hasta que interrumpía para responder.

\- Así que ya te llamo, ¿me descubrió?

\- No, tuve que agregarle algo de verdad, le dije que también aprovecharía para medicarse, claro que… luego concluyo que era parte de la actuación.

\- Johnson, tienes que apegarte al plan, si no se casan, estos chicos nos enviaran al infierno a los dos, una por andar de viajera en problemas salvando indígenas y animales. Y el otro por seguirle financiando todo, sin que se toque su fortuna. Además si no hemos podido controlar a William y Candice, quieres que los otros tres también le sigan y no paren, si no detienes el mal ejemplo, los demás lo seguirán, lo mejor es que se casen y si cae uno porque no los cinco de una vez.

\- Madame, siento que esto está mal, pero estoy de acuerdo con usted, William estaba pensando viajar a África la semana entrante para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien y ya no iba a poder detenerlo. Las firmas de él y usted son necesarias en todos los documentos y si él también se marchaba, no podíamos continuar con estos financiamientos y el control de la administración.

\- Clama, calma. Ya estamos en la último, te dije que mencione a los socios que iba a estar tres meses en Lakewood.

\- Si, eso también provoco muchos alborotos, casi se caen de espaldas cuando les confirme que usted no firmaría ya en los documentos.

\- Es parte del plan, Johnson. Fíjate que los socios mandaran a sus hijos a visitarme, casualmente a sus hijas casaderas, todo porque les dije que los chicos se quedarían a cuidarme y acompañarme aquí.

\- No lo sabía, madame.

\- Pues aprende de los expertos. Mi padre organizaba eventos fuertes para tomar decisiones y ya verás que aquí… pronto habrá más de una boda.

\- Madame, querrá que vaya a ayudarla.

\- ¡Johnson! A los que vamos a casar, son a los Andrew. No te agregues también en el revoltijo, ya estas grandecito.

\- Madame, no lo decía por agregarme, serán muchas personas, pueden salirle mal y más que bodas vaya a tener matrimonios necesarios.

\- El fin justifica los medios. Si casamos a todos de un jalón, descansaremos de tanto jaleo, las fortunas serán administradas por sus dueños y a nosotros nos dejaran en paz.

\- Pues será a usted, a mí me tocara trabajar más, dividiendo y entregando las fortunas a sus dueños, ahora tendré que saber si me deja el Sr. William quedarme a su lado o si me mandara con uno de sus sobrinos para enseñarlos a manejar sus administraciones.

\- Siempre viendo el vaso medio vacío. Asegúrate que mi niña este aquí a las seis, ya deja de anticiparte a lo que vendrá, no somos eternos, Johnson, no somos eternos.

\- Pues usted podría decirse que sí.

Pasaban ya de las seis de la tarde y Candice aún no llegaba, los hombres ya estaban midiendo el tiempo, cada uno en posición, pero el que había desparecido era William, desde el ventanal, colocándose la manguera de un lado Elroy observaba que el auto no ingresaba a los portones.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, Candice ayudaba al chofer a cambiar la llanta del auto, cuando un vehículo se detenía y ella no pudo equilibrarse dejando caer la rueda. Gritando ¡Charles!

\- Señorita debimos esperar a que vinieran a cambiar la llanta.

\- ¿Candy?

Ella giraba y al verlo se quedaba con las quijadas sueltas, era aún más alto de lo que lo recordaba, su mirada azul, sus hombros anchos, sus labios delgados, su rostro perfecto y ella toda desaliñada, sucia y apenada al no poder cambiar la llanta.

\- ¡Albert!

Si tomar ninguna media, la abrazo fuertemente y se sintieron aliviados al hacerlo. Beso varias veces su cabeza, y susurraba lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

\- pequeña, sentía que si no llegabas, me moriría de preocupación.

\- Lo siento, Charles no me dejaba manejar, y créeme, es muy lento para hacerlo, para colmo… se pinchó una llanta y… Albert la separo y vio hacia la rueda que había tomado camino hacia la pendiente,

\- Ya lo veo. Él giro para ver de nuevo su rostro y ella preocupada por haberlo ensuciado.

\- ¡Oh Albert! Te ensucie la camisa.

\- No te preocupes. Charles, ya viene en camino Peter y John, ellos se harán cargo, me llevare a Candy conmigo. - Vamos pequeña. Tienes mucho que contarme.

\- Primero dime como se encuentra mi Tía Elroy.

\- Pues por lo que trae en mente… muy mal. Pero eso es algo común.

\- ¿Tan enferma esta?

\- Creo que eso es hereditario. Así que ya es normal en la familia. Candy se asustaba y Albert aguantaba la risa, al recordar que se haría pasar por enferma su Tía para detener a Candy en Lakewood. No podía intervenir en sus planes, o saldrían también mal parado en ello.

En la mansión, la preocupación se empezaba a notar, pues eran las ocho y aun no llegaba Candice, Anthony hacia llamadas, como resultado le informaban que se había pinchado una llanta y que se había enviado personal para el traslado, haciendo que esa información tranquilizara a todos.

Un par de autos llegaban, bajaban visitantes que venían con el permiso de la Tìa Elroy a quedarse unos días, los jóvenes sorprendidos notaban que varios choferes bajaban maletas y el mayordomo ya los esperaba, mostrando su habitación. Una joven de cabello largo negro bajaba el rostro, siguiendo al personal, avergonzada, levantaba la vista y saludaba solo asintiendo, dejando a los jóvenes sorprendidos, el chofer le respondía al ver que preguntaban.

\- Señor solo vine a dejar a la Srita Britter, vino como invitada de madame Elroy. Yo me regreso esta noche. Stear miraba a su hermano sospechando algo más del plan de casar a Miss Calzoncitos. Anthony los abrazaba y agregaba a los hermanos,

\- Supongo que si me quedo con Miss Calzoncitos, uno de ustedes podría quedarse con… Miss Cabellos negros. Los tres soltaban las risas, y al calmarse entraban tres damas más, con el personal, indicando el camino. A los que una muy sonriente saludaba, otra se quedaba seria y la más tímida, solo asentía. Anthony con caballerosidad saludaba,

\- Buenas noches, supongo que ustedes son invitadas de mi Tía abuela Elroy. La más alegre respondía,

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste?

\- Solo lo presentí. Pasen, sean bienvenidas. Las tres continuaban su camino, la más tímida giraba a ver a Alistar quien no quitaba su vista de ella, a lo que apenada al encontrarse ambas miradas se ruborizaba y se apuraba por continuar su camino. Archie agregaba,

\- Creo que incluyeron a mi Tío en el repertorio. Ya son cuatro invitadas.

\- Ya lo vemos, mira como se ha quedado Stear. Este de inmediato, reaccionaba y comentaba

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, di no a la piratería, no fomentemos el uso indebido de historias, **_

_**eso hace que ya no escriban quienes lo hacen gratis y sin lucro. Este es un minific por lo que estará completo pronto...bueno al parecer no fue tan pronto...**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
